


Cold

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just about cold weather, as we are now have a cold spell here and it's nice and warm in my house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just a little fic.  


* * *

The snow was falling, slow fat flakes like huge feathers fluttering to the ground in gentle swirls. Sam liked snow and the beauty of the soft white covering captured his imagination. Dean on the other hand was grumpy, cold and felt miserable, even the huge fire in the fire place hadn't quelled his bad temper.

 

All the food and booze in the world wouldn't have appeased Dean's bad humour one bit. Dean simply didn't like the snow very much, it reminded him of times when he was left to look after Sam at Christmas, hence his dislike for that season.

 

He sat huddled under a blanket as close to the fire as he could physically get without actually setting fire to himself. He was glaring intermittently at Sam and then through the window at the white flakes falling gently.

 

He was shivering and couldn't stop himself, then again he had gotten wet and cold getting all the stuff in from the car and really wasn't wearing the proper clothes to walk three miles to a convenience store. So he suffered loudly but Sam didn't appear to be listening, too taken with staring at the snow fall outside.

 

Dean shifted moving his legs from under him, and began rattling his teeth, as they chattered together and he let his shivering noises be heard that finally got Sam's attention who gave Dean a quizzical look.

 

"Cold here Sam."

 

"Yeah so I gather Dean, could you be any noisier."

 

"No sympathy off you then, so shall I freeze all by myself?"

 

"Don't be a moron Dean you can't freeze now."

 

"Wanna bet?"

 

Sam rolled his eyes and got up from his vantage point walking across the floor towards Dean and the large arm chair he sat in, bypassing it he headed towards the door at the back of Dean. Dean looked puzzled and turned his head to glance at Sam, in turn Sam shrugged his shoulders and with his hand on the door frame said.

 

"Well you coming then?"

 

"Where to?"

 

"Bed you idiot."

 

"Oh yeah" Dean was up in a shot, getting warm with Sam when he was cold was the best thing ever.

 

"God you are so easy."

 

"Yeah well, I have a reputation to uphold."

 

Sam laughed and let Dean in the room first closing the door behind him. Snuggled up against his now warm brother Sam closed his eyes and dreamt of snowmen.


End file.
